


【科学组】钢♂管舞（PWP）

by ExplosiveCat



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Incredible Hulk (2008)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-07-08 11:49:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15929834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExplosiveCat/pseuds/ExplosiveCat





	【科学组】钢♂管舞（PWP）

“Tony Stark，你他妈又发什么神经？”

 

刚走进房间的博士便发现房间正中心摆了一根银白色的钢管。

 

地上整齐地铺着一套淡粉色的女装，正对门口，毫无疑问这就是为他准备的。

 

他扶了下眼镜，望向躺在床上的始作俑者。

 

Tony伸了个懒腰，若无其事地揉揉眼，“既然你不想去健身房，那就在房间里减肥咯，正好我也想看你跳舞，一举两得。”

 

Bruce把夹在胳膊下的书置入书柜，“该死，我可没说过我会跳舞，而且还是钢管舞？你疯了？！”

 

“没人天生就会。”床上的人回答道。

 

在实验室里劳累了一天的Bruce摘下眼镜，刚准备瘫到床上休息，却被床上的男人跳下来拦住。

 

“博士，特地为你买的衣服，XXL号，绝对合身。”Tony捡起地上的胸罩和蕾丝内裤，得意地晃了晃。

 

“这什么鬼衣服，我不穿。”他侧头避开，从Stark身旁绕过，钻进柔软的被窝。

 

可惜还没捂暖一星半点儿，一条腿就被Tony抓着，整个人都被粗暴地拽下床。

 

“博士，自己乖乖换衣服还是让我来？事先说明我很粗暴的，别让我亲自动手。”男人语气强硬，不容拒绝。

 

Bruce无奈地接过衣服。“那……你转过去。”

 

计划得逞的Stark立马转过身去，“遵命。”说罢，嘴里还溜出几声没压抑住的偷笑。

 

“先说好，我可完全不会跳舞。你要是想把我当表演节目看的话，先做好失望的准备。”Bruce脱光衣服，拿起粉色胸罩在自己胸前比划两下。

 

“放心，我会耐心地教你的。”

 

“能不穿这个吗……好羞耻啊。”

 

“你要是想全裸着跳舞也没问题，只要你做好了跳到一半有可能被我扑倒在地猛操一顿的心理准备。”

 

他叹口气，想到Stark不达目的绝不罢休，只好慢吞吞地穿上内衣，下一秒就被男人推着按到冰凉的钢管上。

 

“该死，我还没让你转过来。”他屈辱地抱住钢管。

 

套着蕾丝内裤的屁股被男人拍了拍，示意让他继续向上爬。

 

“然后呢，要我干嘛？”他攀住管子，奋力扭动半天才向上移动了五公分不到。

 

“呃……我也不知道。”Tony挠挠头。

 

“混蛋，那你还说教我？”

 

“当然，我的教学方法就是：你只要落地一次，我就抽你一鞭。”男人像是变魔术般突然掏出一条黑色的皮鞭，“相信我，这样的激励方针十分有效。”他拉扯了下手中柔韧的鞭子，以示威严。

 

Bruce咽了咽口水，“你不是来真的吧……太过分了，你要是真的敢打我，我明天就搬走。”

 

“放心，我绝不会为了自己的私欲无缘无故地打你。只有不听话的小孩，才会被惩罚哦。”他高高抬起皮鞭，猛甩到地面上，抽打出一身巨响。

 

“哇呜！”钢管上的博士被吓得叫出声来，许久才敢睁眼。

 

“记住哦，只要落地就会被我鞭打。现在，摆动起身体来取悦我吧，跳的好的话我会大发慈悲放你下来哦。”他举起鞭子划过Bruce的身体，所到之处必是一阵紧绷的颤抖。

 

“真乖，我已经事先通知Jarvis帮我监督你了，别妄想偷懒。”男人得意地吹出一个魔鬼的口哨，随手丢掉皮鞭躺倒在床上，又故意在床上舒适地翻滚几圈，哼出悠闲自然的声音以激起那钢管上无法动弹的可怜小家伙的嫉妒。

 

Bruce艰难地攀着钢管，却发现已到极限，完全做不出任何一个动作，最多只能再坚持两分钟不掉下来，他发誓这比瑜伽要难八百倍。

 

“该死，我真感觉自己像马戏团的猴子。”Bruce满头大汗地抱怨道。

 

Tony被逗笑，抬起头便看见博士楚楚可怜的双眸像是委屈得快要哭出来，“马戏团要是要这么肥的猴子，直接就能炖肉吃了。”

 

Bruce已将银白色的钢管抱得滚烫，直到肌肤分泌出的汗液黏上光滑的管子，他向下滑落了些，立马悬起双腿死死夹住钢管。仿佛再下滑一点就要掉进万丈深渊必死无疑，终于吐出求饶，“呃啊……快撑不住了……Tony……”

 

“好吧，允许你下来休息两分钟。”

 

话语刚落，Bruce立马从钢管上掉落，摔在硬邦邦的地面上大喘粗气，“累死了……我宁可去健身房。而且健身房绝不会要求我穿这么耻辱的衣服，你这混蛋。”

 

“你也要承认，这样确实有减肥效果。”

 

“真的是减肥吗，我觉得只是单纯地被你折磨。”

 

Stark冷笑两声，从床上滚下来，顺手摸到皮鞭，“休息时间到，小猴子该继续表演了！”他突然挥鞭抽在Bruce小腿上，后者惨叫一声跳起来，连忙爬到钢管上。

 

“这哪有两分钟……我累死了，马上就要掉下来了！”

 

“博士，你湿透了呢。”Stark歪着头，紧盯着博士的内裤因汗液浸透，本就小一号的女性内裤勾勒出更加清晰的下体轮廓，还透着肉色。

 

Bruce试图腾出一只手捂裆，但发觉那样势必会立马从钢管上掉下，为了不遭受皮肉之苦只好继续扒住钢管。“别……别看了。”

 

“好，我不看。”男人抬头看向博士，一边奸笑着，一边用手指戳了下他鼓鼓囊囊的裤裆。

 

Bruce瞬间缩起小腹，一通乱扭，“啊呜，干嘛……”

 

“看起来内裤给你买小了，这一点我必须承认错误。不过这样的话……如果让你硬起来，会很难受吧。”

 

Stark以掌心轻压在Bruce的裆部，顺着柔软的阴囊挑弄了两圈，接着用拇指和食指指尖沿着阴茎根部两侧向上滑动。

 

“不要……啊……”

 

手掌明显地感受到他的下身逐渐肿胀并翘了起来，紧密贴合腹部的蕾丝边也被撑得露出一条小缝。

 

“好紧啊……难受！”

 

Tony的手指嵌入内裤与小腹的缝隙，摸到了粗糙的阴毛，“这就帮你解脱。”，他粗鲁地撕扯下内裤，粉嫩的龟头终于挣脱出来，可怜地晃着铃口处那一滴晶莹的精水。

 

“真可爱，好想尝一尝呀。”男人用手指肆无忌惮地来回拨弄他的肉棒，又仰头看向已经因为羞耻而紧闭双眼的博士，“可以让我尝尝吗，我的舌头很温柔的。”

 

见Bruce没有回答，他熟练地扯下博士的胸罩，继续补充，“我知道你想要，我会把你舔得很爽。作为补偿，我只需要你张开双腿让我疼爱一下你的肉穴即可。”

 

Bruce缓缓睁眼，便看见面前这只饥渴的饿狼竟向自己投出可怜的目光以诱他乖乖就范，“不……不要。卖艺不卖身……”

 

Stark噗嗤笑出声，忍不住连拍博士的屁股，“我蠢萌又可爱的博士啊，你既没有卖艺也没有卖身，因为我压根不会付钱。”

 

男人又想到了更美味的主意，便走到床头柜处试图翻出一点道具。

 

满意地找到一卷透明胶带，于是转身，结果发现蹲在地上偷懒的博士慌张地蹦到钢管上，“我错了，别打我……求你了……”他心虚地求饶，已然毫无尊严可言。

 

Stark眯着眼睛笑了，“博士，看我找到了什么宝贝。”他嘶喇一声扯出胶带的开口。

 

“别乱动哦，不打你。”

 

男人踮起脚尖，才够着把胶带粘在博士颈部，又一圈圈地将Bruce和钢管绑在一起。

 

绑过几十圈才到博士的脚踝，转到头晕眼花的Tony终于大功告成，面前的博士如同裹了一层透明的茧，在灯光下翻出一片白色闪光。

 

“博士，感觉怎么样，或许给你来点鞭子更有情趣呢。”他伸出指尖，早有预谋地落在博士的乳豆上揉捏起来。

 

“不要……”

 

整个身体都被严丝合缝地裹住，唯独下体和胸部“正巧”露出两道缝隙，毕竟最敏感的部位不能被轻易放过，必须好好挑逗。

 

深褐色的乳豆也已肿胀起来，变得更加饱满诱人，以至于Tony已经迫不及待地舔了上去，还发出淫靡的咂嘴声。

 

Bruce无辜地蠕动着，却只是毫无效果的反抗，更激起男人用牙齿咬住他的乳尖肆意吮吸。

 

博士发出抗议的哼唧声，伴随着他更加剧烈地蠕动。

 

男人舔够了他的乳头，张口吐出时舌尖上还黏着一条透明丝线，“求我操你，我就立马把你放下来。”

 

“不……我今天太累了，明天让你操个爽……”

 

“啧啧，真不听话，看来要拿鞭子才行。”

 

“混蛋，明天……我就搬走。”他吼道，企图挽回一丝尊严。

 

“开玩笑的，我怎么忍心去打我最爱的博士呢，只是觉得你爬得有点过于高了。”

 

“什么？”

 

“我要垫个枕头才够得着操你的小屁屁。”Stark绕到他的身后，双手交替着拍击他的臀瓣，十分具有节奏感。

 

“不……那你还是把我放到床上，我随便你操，绝不反抗。”

 

“怎么突然这么乖？”

 

“因为绑在钢管上太难受了，我宁可死也不要这样被操。”

 

Stark同情地点点头，“真是委屈你了，可怜的博士。”他找了半天没找到胶带的末端，最后硬是用牙咬断胶带，残暴地撕下胶带，也不顾连连惨叫的Bruce被拽下若干体毛。

 

恢复自由身的Bruce即刻瘫倒在地上，“来吧，你稍微温柔点。”

 

“博士，我比较喜欢你心甘情愿被我操，而不是敷衍我，这样彼此的体验都会大打折扣。现在你完全可以把真实想法告诉我，让我听一听你到底有多想被我射爆。”

 

“真的想听？”

 

“当然，我 ** **绝对尊重你的意见**** ，若你想让我把你操到下不了床，哪怕我精尽人亡也满足你。所以快告诉我你有多想要。”

 

“那我想…… ** **不要！**** ”Bruce一锤定音。

 

“也谢谢你尊重我的意见，睡觉吧。”他推开身上一脸懵逼的男人，久违地爬进被窝，“晚安，Tony。”

 

“晚你妈！”

 

Bruce连人带被子一同被拽到地上。

 

“你他妈把我诱惑得欲火焚身，完事了还不让我操？！那你也别他妈的想好好睡觉！”

 

男人利索地握起博士的双手，反绑在钢管上，“再给你一次重新思考的机会。”

 

“我都已经困得没力气思考了，晚安。”博打了个处变不惊的哈欠，倚着钢管，两秒钟之后便发出鼾声。

 

“该死！”

 

无奈Stark已经夸下海口，只能看着面前毫无还手之力的活色生香却不能享用。

 

堕入情欲深渊的男人痛苦地蜷缩在地上打滚，再抬头望向蹲坐在地上的博士。雪白的大腿内侧是柔软鲜嫩的肌肤，似在对他说：“忍不住诱惑了，那就冲过来握住我，只需轻轻抬起这条腿，粉嫩的肉穴便会为您敞开，任您泄欲。”

 

他甩甩头，“呃啊啊！！！”又猛撞几下地面，企图让自己立马晕厥过去以终止发情。

 

“你这卑鄙的Bruce Banner，明天我不操死你，我他妈就不是男人。”他爬上床，指着自己的老二，“软下去！睡觉！”

 

 

 

第二天清早。

 

 

“Tony！Tony！”

 

听见自己的名字，他揉揉眼爬起床。

 

“快把我解开，我要上厕所！”还被绑在钢管上的Bruce直跺脚。

 

想到博士被绑了一晚上，他突然解气了不少，“那你等我先穿下裤子。

 

“等不及啦，现在！”

 

Stark只好赤身裸体地从床上滚下，解开了捆绑着他的胶带。

 

博士一溜烟地冲进厕所，方便过后悠哉地走出来，跳上床。结果又被男人拽了下去。

 

“该死，难道我上床超过五秒钟就会宇宙爆炸吗，就不能让我稍微躺两分钟？”

 

“我还没说还你自由，别太自觉了。这样吧，给我跳两段钢管舞，我再放过你。”

 

“都把我和这钢管绑了一晚上，还要我爬上去跳舞，再碰一下这根破管子我就要吐了。”

 

男人叉腰，“我不管，那我就把你绑回去。”

 

“呃……起码让我换一根‘钢管’玩吧。”

 

Bruce跪到Tony脚边，握起那根还在晨勃着的阴茎，“还没怎么玩，就已经这么‘钢’了？”博士浅笑两声，接着俯下身子含住肉棒，Tony立竿见影地吐出一声湿润的呻吟。

 

“呜……看来绑一晚上果然乖多了。”男人满意地摸了摸身下人的卷发，“跪在地上很难受吧，我们去床上，我的肉棒随便你玩。”

 

他拽起博士，丢到床上，“来吧，想怎么玩弄我都可以。”Stark迅速地平躺在床上，等候侍弄。

 

Bruce跪卧到男人的胯间，两只手反复撸动着Tony的肉棒，直至发红滚烫，“怎么玩都可以？”

 

“是的。”

 

“那好，我不会再动它了，就让它硬在这里吧。”Bruce放开手中的阴茎，转而扑到Stark身上。

 

“博士，你太残忍了……昨天也没操到你，今天再不让我上你，我就只能撸到吐血了。”Stark抿起嘴唇，眨出楚楚可怜的星星眼。

 

Bruce将双手十指相扣在Tony手上并紧紧压住，“撸管也不行，我说了就让它硬在那。”

 

“那你得把我压紧一点，等我挣脱开来，你就等着被我绑在钢管上三天三夜！”

 

“如果你想要我和这根‘钢管’缠绵上三天三夜，或许可以。”

 

Bruce起身，重新抓起那半软不硬的肉棒，龟头处不知何时早已流出一滩精水。

 

等不及再把这根阴茎弄硬，博士就已经蹲在Tony胯间，准备骑上去驰骋。

 

好不容易握着肉刃对准小穴，还未完全做好准备，身下的人便使坏地用下体猛顶，精准地捅了进去。

 

“嘎哈……好大……”

 

Bruce心一横，奋力地坐了下去，肉穴被阴茎直直地贯穿，而那根肉棍似乎还在逐渐肿大，只是简单扩张过的小穴顿时感觉快要被撑爆。

 

“博士，用我的这根‘钢管’可还满意？”

 

“有点太……太大了……”博士高仰起头，一边发出哼唧一边做着活塞运动——以小穴不断地吞咽插在屁股里的肉棒。

 

每当Bruce蹲到深处，Tony必然会奋力地抬起屁股向上冲击，以保证更加凶狠地撞击在他的前列腺上，让他又痛又爽到浑身震颤。

 

Stark有些不甘第一次被压在别人身下，决定要扳回一城。

 

“博士，你看你累得满头大汗，现在换我来服侍你吧。”他抓起Bruce的一条大腿，缓缓扛起。

 

博士很十分听话地向后躺倒，任凭男人将他一只腿举过头顶夺回主动权。

 

“好好享受吧，博士。这种苦力活还是交给我来做。”

 

“嗯……你稍微轻点。”

 

男人狂妄地大笑两声，接着拼命地向前猛击，险些把身下的床都捅穿。

 

“呜啊……我说了慢点……”

 

“不行，我把你的屁股操烂。”Stark不光不听，反倒继续加速狂插，操得Bruce连连浪叫，毫不顾及形象。

 

“博士，你叫得真他妈淫荡。”

 

Bruce连忙抱来一个枕头咬住，以阻止自己发出太过羞耻的声音，只是闷哼着。

 

男人立马把他嘴里的枕头扔飞，“千万别停，我还没听够你的淫叫呢。要是敢让我听出你有丝毫压抑你的叫声，我就狠咬你的乳头！听明白了？”他威胁着，嘴巴已经舔向一颗翘起的乳豆打转起来。

 

“明白……”

 

Stark猛掐博士的大腿，奋力做着最后的冲刺，而被彻底操嗨的Bruce也放飞自我地继续浪叫。

 

Bruce率先射了出来，星星点点全部射到Tony的小腹。于此同时，Stark似报复性地放肆咬着他的乳尖，伴随着一声嘶吼也射进Bruce的宫腹。

 

男人发泄完，全身瘫软地倒在Bruce身上，“博士，我的表现怎么样，是不是超爽？”

 

“是……除了我的乳头差点被你咬破……你绝对故意的，这样至少要肿两天……”

 

“那太少了，明天开始我每天都要咬一咬，让它永远都好不了。”男人以极其温柔的力度舔了舔那颗被无情蹂躏过的乳头，却还是被身下人因太过敏感把他推开。

 

“你这混蛋，乳头肿起来很痛的，穿衣服都很难……”

 

“除非你每天主动过来给我跳钢管舞，就放过你。”

 

“不，我说了不会跳。”

 

“我是说，用你的舌尖在我这根肉棒上跳舞，别说你不会。”

 

“那……好吧。”他红着脸妥协。

 

半小时后，他们穿好衣服一同走出房间。

 

博士先踏出房间一小步，便看见大厅里坐着的众人们全都阴沉着低头一语不发，他突然想起来房间的隔音有些稍差，慌张起来。

 

“嗨，大家好。”他尴尬地微笑，挥了下手。

 

身后的Tony跟上来搭在博士肩上，“大家吃过早饭了吗，要不要来点果汁？”他拽着Bruce走下楼梯。

 

“对了，大家刚刚有没有听到什么不同寻常的声音？”Stark突然挂起一个邪恶的笑容问向众人。

 

还在操作榨汁机的Bruce啪嚓一声脱手把马克杯打碎，“喂！！！”

 

博士踹了一脚Stark试图让他终止这个话题。

 

Tony转过身，“嗯，为什么你这么心虚呀博士？哦~我想起来了，是你的浪叫。”

 

“才……才没有。”

 

“嗯，你确定？”Tony走到他的面前，突然伸手戳向Bruce还肿胀着的乳豆。

 

Bruce立马叫出声来，又赶紧捂上嘴。

 

“就是这种声音，不过刚刚的更加大声，我不信你们没人听到。”

 

“Tony，别再欺负博士了。”Cap喝了口茶说道。

 

“所以，都听到了？”

 

Nat扶额，“嗯……而且叫得很……”

 

“放荡，对吧。”Tony立马帮他补充。

 

身后的博士冲上来一拳锤在他的后背上，“该死，你能不能少说两句。”他靠近Tony耳边低语，“都怪你，我现在没脸见人了，还不快闭嘴！”

 

Stark回过头，也还了他一句悄悄话：“放心，博士。下次操你的时候先用胶带把你的嘴巴封上。”

 

“不，没有下次了。”

 

“你说什么？再说一遍。”男人歪头微笑，右手已经探入博士衬衫，精准掐住那颗乳豆重新虐待了一番。

 

“啊呜……痛……痛死了！我是说……下次……你要把我嘴巴封紧一点……”

 

Stark满足地浅吻在他的额头上，又嘚瑟地转向队友们，“知道刚刚博士悄悄对我说什么吗？他说他要我下次操他的时候把他嘴巴封……”

 

“呃啊啊！！！！！”一旁差点变绿的Bruce没等他说完就跃起到Tony身上捂他的嘴，“你少说两句没人当你是哑巴！！！”

 

失去平衡的Stark顿时摔倒在地，笑着和攀在他身上的博士扭打成一团，像两个三岁小孩。

 

 

END


End file.
